Inspector de Seguridad
by DaythyNighty
Summary: Un nuevo Inspector de Seguridad de la nave Enterprise ha sido asignado al puente. En esta entrega se relata su primer encuentro con el capitán Kirk, su primer oficial el sr. Spock y el doctor McCoy. Gracias por leer, son libres de hacer preguntas. ¡Espero sus comentarios!


notas pre-fic: Un poco más sobre el origen de Zuñiga, trata sobre el primer día que ella y sus hombres llegaron a la nave Enterprise.

advertencias: OC's (Original Characters), pienso que dentro del personal del puente hace falta el componente latino...

aclaraciones: Este es sólo un parte aguas sobre mi personaje: La comandante Valentina G. Zuñiga.

star trek le pertenece a gene roddenberry

_Bitácora del Capitán, fecha espacial 3271.5. Por órdenes del alto mando de la Flota Estelar, seis inspectores de seguridad han sido asignados al Enterprise. Llegaron esta mañana por medio del teletransporte._

Kirk recibe a los nuevos tripulantes, son cinco hombres y una mujer. Todos de ascendencia latina, visten sombrero y una casaca corta de color gris, guantes, pantalón y botas negros. Mientras los pantalones de los hombres son holgados, la mujer viste una especie de mallas gruesas muy ajustadas.

- Bienvenidos -saluda Kirk, sin mucho afán. Ellos saludan con respeto a su nuevo capitán.

- Comandante Zuñiga -dice la mujer, presentándose a sí misma-, ellos son los tenientes Ramírez, García, Sánchez, Aguilar y Pacheco. El almirante nos ha enviado con el propósito de- Sí, sí ya sé, el propio almirante me lo informo -interrumpe el capitán ante la mirada perpleja de sus nuevos tripulantes. Después de un breve silencio incómodo uno de ellos habla:

- Tenemos 45 minutos para presentarnos a nuestros puestos; mientras tanto ordenemos nuestras cosas.

- No se acomoden tan pronto, es probable que no se queden por mucho tiempo -les explica el capitán, los hombres se miran entre sí y su comandante les ordena retirarse.

- Capitán, me temo que las órdenes del almirante son irrevocables -dice la mujer, con un tono entre sumiso y autoritario.

- Ya veremos -el capitán la mira despectivamente de arriba abajo-. Sígame.

_Bitácora del Capitán, suplemento. A pesar de mi reticencia, el alto mando ha ignorado mi notable desagrado ante esta decisión; tomo la presencia de estas personas como una ofensa personal. Me hace sentir que he fallado como capitán._

- En la sala de juntas se encuentran el doctor McCoy, el Sr. Spock y el capitán Kirk, sentados alrededor de la mesa, de pie en posición de descanso cerca a la pared, la comandante Zuñiga.

- Ella es la señorita Valentina Zuñiga -explica el capitán.

- Comandante, señor -corrige al capitán con cierta molestia.

- Como sea, ellos son el primer oficial y oficial científico el Sr. Spock y el oficial médico, el doctor McCoy.

- Mucho gusto caballeros -ella hace una leve reverencia, como un acto de respeto y sumisión.

- El placer es nuestro -dice McCoy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Comandante -toma la palabra Kirk-, usted y el resto de sus hombres fueron asignados a esta nave como inspectores de seguridad, ¿sabe las razones de su transferencia a esta nave en particular?

- No. Mis órdenes son explicitas: tareas tanto administrativas como operativas. Debido a mi calidad de comandante, se me ha asignado el puente, el resto de mis hombres tomarán sus puestos en áreas como ingeniería y pabellón médico, entre otros.

- ¿De quién recibe órdenes "explicitas"? -Pregunta el capitán con ironía.

- Ahora, de usted. -Spock hace un ademán con la cabeza, McCoy se ríe por lo bajo y Kirk se enoja cada vez más…

- Suficiente -se incorpora bruscamente el capitán- a partir de ahora recibirá órdenes del Sr. Spock -el aludido se mueve de su asiento, en una muestra de desagradable sorpresa- yo no quiero nada que ver con usted o sus hombres.

- ¡Capitán!, no entiendo su comportamiento, la Flota nos envió para un mejor desempeño en la seguridad de su nave. Estamos a su servicio.

- Le dije claramente al almirante que no necesitaba de su ayuda. Por favor retírese -la comandante traga saliva, asiente titubeante y con la mirada baja se marcha.

- Se ve algo débil -observa McCoy-, pero es muy bonita.

- este no es un concurso de belleza, Bones -dice Kirk.

- Capitán, ¿por qué reacciona de esa manera? -pregunta Spock-

- He fallado, como capitán. La Flota no confía en mí. Muestra de ello son las "niñeras" que han mandado…

- Me gustaría hacerle más preguntas. Jim, ¿tienes la unidad de memoria con sus datos…? -

- Doctor McCoy, me complace su interés en los nuevos tripulantes, pero temo que esto es algo que sólo el capitán y su primer oficial pueden ver -comenta el capitán mostrando la unidad de memoria.

- Daré un vistazo -dice Spock, acto seguido toma la unidad y se marcha.

(Material Extra)

Nombre: Valentina G. Zuñiga.

Edad: 32 años.

Género: Femenino.

Raza: Humano.

Nave: Enterprise.

Puesto: Inspector de seguridad.

Apariencia: Piel blanca media, cabello largo castaño, ojos grandes castaños; ascendencia latina.

Altura: 1.60 mts.

Peso: 70 kgs.

Uniforme: Casaca corta gris, sombrero gris, mallas negras, guantes y botas negros.

Accesorios: Phaser, block de notas (?).

Personalidad: Tiene un sentido maternal muy desarrollado, dispuesta a proteger y servir incluso a costa de su propia vida. Aunque es algo débil, su capacidad de pelea es aceptable, debido a su agilidad y resistencia. Es sumisa y siempre acata las órdenes de sus superiores.

Virtudes: Posee amplias capacidades para el combate y las armas, sabe de primeros auxilios y se desempeña aceptablemente en circunstancias adversas. Tiene iniciativa sin caer en el individualismo. Posee un gran sentido del valor. Es muy responsable, por lo que sus superiores pueden confían en ella.

Defectos: Suele disparar primero e investigar después. Cuando se incomoda se vuelve hiperactiva. No es muy inteligente (paso el examen de ciencias con un 7.2), es propensa a accidentes, a veces tiene conflictos con sus superiores pero al final termina haciendo lo que se le ordena. No titubea al matar, lo que le ha costado varios castigos; a pesar de eso es algo sentimental y aunque no expresa lo que siente con palabras, su lenguaje corporal lo dice todo.

Historia: Se enlistó a la Flota apenas cumplió 17 años. Comenzó como guardia de seguridad y poco a poco fue subiendo de rango. Debido a sus amplias capacidades en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el manejo de todo tipo de armas fue asignada a diversas misiones de las que logó salir con vida. Fue ascendida a comandante hasta hace poco y toma el cargo de inspector de la nave Enterprise, asignada al puente con 5 tenientes bajo su comando.

Extra: Sus pasatiempos incluyen pintar y coleccionar armas antiguas, le agradan los animales y la naturaleza en general. Es muy femenina y le gusta usar vestidos (?). Piensa que la raza humana es superior en muchos sentidos. No vacila en tomar de vez en cuando alcohol y come demasiada carne. Su lema es "¡más vale maña que fuerza!".

notas post-fic: Espero sus comentarios, opiniones, dudas y sugerencias. ¡Gracias por leer!

larga vida y prosperidad


End file.
